


An Odd Attraction

by UnseenAuthor



Series: Doctor Who: Romance in Time and Space [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenAuthor/pseuds/UnseenAuthor
Summary: Bill is confused. In all her life, she's only been attracted to other women. However, this man, this 'Doctor', has her feeling like she's without something. No-one can keep secrets from the Doctor; it's bound to come out some time.





	1. Out With It

Bill was becoming more on edge every time she met up with the Doctor. She hadn't felt like that since Heather, and that was only for a short time before she left for the stars. They were in the Tardis after a quick run in with the Doctor's old 'friend' the Terrible Zodin, when Bill began to feel very 'stressed'.

"She is just amazing, isn't she?" said the Doctor, enjoying one of the rare occasions where he forgets not to smile.

"Doctor, she tried to kill us!" Bill replied in confusion.

"Oh, but she does it brilliantly." the timelord said, in order to justify his enjoyment, "I've never once met a villain who's better than me, other than her."

"Look at you." the human girl said, "I bet Nardole would love to see that face." The Doctor registered this comment and straightened his expression, attack eyebrows primed. He was a lanky old man with untidy curly hair and sharp, intimidating features.  _That can't be it._ Bill thought to herself, but if that wasn't it, what was. it wasn't his Scottish accent, he sure as hell wasn't nice and it definitely was not his run. "Penguin with his arse on fire." she chuckled under her breath.

"Did you say something?" the Doctor enquired.

"No, why would you think that?" she replied, receiving a great deal of suspicion from the old man. Her legs began to wobble slightly as her desperation began to overpower her. she stared at the Doctor hungrily, as he piloted the Tardis to it's next destination.

"Where do you want go next?" the timelord asked to break the awkward silence, "Not-so-lost-anymore moon of Poosh? Adipose 3? Pre-cyber Mondas?"

"Are there any rode-side hotels in space?" she asked, "Y'know, like space motels?"

"All of time and space, everything that ever was or can be, and you choose a 'space motel'."

"I'm just a little tired. And it's all about the experience really, isn't it?" The Doctor still didn't beak his suspicious gaze. His brilliant mind thought of all the different reasons why she would go to such a place.

"There are beds in the Tardis, Bill. You could sleep in one of them."

"I got lost on the way to the toilet. This would be easier."

"Usually when you get tired, you just go home. What are you planning?" Bill tried to think of a suitable lie to tell, but couldn't. She just had to tell the truth.

"Doctor, you're driving me mental. I've always been attracted to other girls, but ever since I started travelling around space with you I've been desperate for you. I have this fantasy going through my head and I need it to happen." The Doctor was certainly surprised. He knew of her romantic ventures from her constant babbling.

"Bill..." She waited with bated breath to hear him finish the sentence, "What 'fantasy' did you have in mind?" Her excitement exploded and she poured out the details.

"A week of passionate, violent shagging in the sketchiest motel in the universe."

"Anything else?"

"Y'know that black and white photo on your desk? I want her to be there."

"Bill, she's my granddaughter."

"Yeah, it'll be wicked!" The Doctor didn't know why he'd tried to object. Incest was common between timelords. His time on earth was getting to him."

"Alright then."

"Doctor, I was kidding."

"Too late. It's happening. Also, if we're doing this, we're doing it right, and I only do this sort of thing with my spouse."

"So you're saying-"

"Bill, will you marry me?"

"If it means epic shag time, then yes."


	2. The Unexpected Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gives in to Bill's idea, but he has conditions. He only beds others who have married him. Bill agrees to these terms and prepares for the beginning of a new journey with the Doctor.

"How would like your wedding?" the Doctor asked, relying on the fact that his new fiance would ask for something unique to the rest of his wives.

"What's the weirdest way we could get married?" she asked in reply.

"When all of time is collapsing around us."

"I beg your pardon."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius is probably the weirdest, but you'll probably want a gas mask."

"Raxacori... how would we kiss with gas masks?"

"I did say 'might'. It's not lethal, but it probably smells. I've never actually been, but i have experience with the Raxacoricofallapatorians."

"Doctor, I can handle smells. Do you have any idea what Moira smokes? Pot, in case you were wondering."

"I really wasn't."

The Tardis shot through the time vortex as they went to their destination. Bill was picturing the night they were about to spend with each other after their marriage and sucking in every detail. Her imagination was strong and she was using it to it's full potential. She was feeling a different sensation, not the desperation from before, but a horny feeling that warmed her groin and moistened her nickers. The Doctor wouldn't sleep with her until they were married, but she had to do something.

"Doctor," she said, "I'm, like really horny. Can i just schlick here?"

"Do what you want. You need to be naked on Raxacoricofallapatorius anyway." Bill sighed and began to undress. When she was nude, she sat herself down in one of the chairs in the console room and began pleasuring her chest. She was going all out, squeezing her small breasts and harshly tugging at her nipples to warm herself up for her next step. One hand slithered down her stomach and pushed through the barrier of dark skin to rub her clit.

"Fuck..." she moaned as the pleasure pulsed through her body. She took it a step further and put herself inside herself. Usually, she would start small, one or two fingers, but this time she went full throttle and pushed her fist into her pussy. She moaned louder as it sank into her and she pulled it half way out. She began punching, not moving, but punching inside of her. It was painful, but she liked it; the pain she felt as she pummelled her cervix was sending waves of pleasure through her body. She was reaching the climax as her legs jolted uncontrollably, her back arching and her second hand switching to her anus, teasing it for just a little more pleasure and...

"Doctor!" she cried as she squirted over her arm and dampened the chair as she came. She looked up and saw that the Doctor was standing away from the console. The Tardis was no longer rattling and shaking all over the place and the time rotor in the centre was still and glowing dully. Bill looked at the Doctor and saw that he was naked. she took in his wrinkled skin and old features and instantly felt horny again.

"Right, let's get this over with."

"Doctor, please. i can't take it any more."

"We just need to get married and get to your fantasy location."

"Ugh, fine."

The Tardis doors opened and they went out onto the squishy surface of Raxacoricofallapatorius. As the doors closed again and the air bubble closed, a pungent stench  filled their noses. At first, Bill felt sick, but it very swiftly grew on her. The air of the planet was, as Earth, twenty, or more, percent oxygen, but the rest of the elements created a powerful aphrodisiac. Bill knew it was affecting her as she was burning up inside her still quivering pussy, and the Doctor was obviously affected as his penis was stretched halfway his abdomen. Bill longed for it like she'd never longed for a dick before and it ashamed herself. how could this possibly have happened. It was a normal adventure shortly before, but now they were squelching their way through the dark, soft ground, the planet's sun eclipsed by the twin planet of Clom.

They finally reached the marriage shrine of Raxacoricofallapatorius, a great, ugly building with spires, and gargoyles, and balconies and guards, lots and lots of angry guards.

"Who goes there?" one of them interrogated. It was a slitheen, one of the various families of Raxocoricofallapatorians that enhabited Raxacoricofallapatorius. It was a large, green, baby-faced monster with a long neck and claws. It was holding what looked like a spear, but the head looked more like an Alien phallus than a dangerous blade.

"Hello," the Timelord said in his usual tone, "I'm the Doctor, this is Bill and we're here to get married."

"You are aware of the marriage ritual for non-Raxacoricofallapatorians, aren't you."

"No," said Bill, trying to pleasure herself subtly with her thighs, "but if it's weird, I'm gonna do it." The slitheen looked at her strangely. He was attracted to earth women and she was definitely fuckable, but the best part was that she was ugly, even by human standards. She and the male would be perfect for the ritual.

The great alien lead them through the disgusting hallways of living materials, writhing and reaching out to grope the humanoids, only to break off. Bill had amassed a great deal of green tendrils on her skin. They reached a main hall, in which a larger slitheen stood behind a podium.

"So," it bellowed, "you wish to be married in our ancient ways. Fine then. Step on the platform." The two humanoids followed the command and they looked at each other, excitedly. The slitheen at the podium began the humiliating non-Raxacoricofallapatorian marriage ritual. "These two disgusting beings of other worlds with to cleanse themselves in our ways. Their joining as mates in this place will make them freaks, sluts to the seed of our great race. They have reached the point of no return. All further acts will be carried out or the female will be killed and the male forced to consume their remains like the primitive creatures they are." On that instant, the living fabric of the building wrapped itself around them, raising them up. Their bodies were covered up to the neck, and their arse cheeks were pulled apart to expose their anuses.

"Doctor, did you know about this?" Bill yelled as their bindings brought them closer.

"You wanted weird." he protested.

"I want it to stop, I can't get raped by a bunch of baby-faced... oh, my god." The grand slitheen had come down from his podium and was now on a platform, his giant alien penis throbbing in between the bride and groom.

"These two disgusting creatures must beg for our mercy. They will pleasure us equally to mark their union. Kiss my cock you puny humanoids." They carried out the order, slurping the shaft and bell of the revolting monster. The stench of the beast and the act of pleasuring it had no adverse effects on the Doctor, but Bill was struggling to keep her stomach down. She hated the pulsating phallus of her alien master, and was crying. Two other slitheen took the bride and groom from behind, penetrating their hinds with great force. The Doctor carried on like it was nothing, but for his companion, it sealed the deal, and she threw up all over the cock of the monster, but she carried on pleasuring it. If she didn't endure the taste of her own vomit, she would be killed. She could feel the slitheen's mighty dicks stretching out her rectum and pushing through her sphincter valve, releasing her runny waste down the front of her assailant. Tardis food creates a lot of surplus moisture. Her waste was soon followed with blood and she was scarred.

"These are the best humanoids I've ever fucked." said one of the slitheen.

"Yeah," replied the other, "I think I broke mine, but it feels so much better."

They were pounded of hours, long enough that even the ceaseless thrusting was too much for the Doctor. However, the slitheen had almost finished, but that only meant their unrelenting pounds were getting faster. Bill was screaming through alien dick as she felt herself being stirred by her agressors and formed around their attacks. It was relieved by the climax of gooey alien semen into their bodies, which meant the aliens were close to pulling out. The fibres loosened from around them and they fell on the floor, slitheen cocks still deep in their bodies, still injecting their spunk. They were then ejaculated on by the grand slitheen, as the beast joined it it's impressive release of three gallons of spunk, caking the nearly married couple.

"By the seed of the slitheen," it said, "You are now man and wife. Now kiss and allow the seed of the slitheen into your mouths." They did so, enjoying the only tender moment of the ceremony, tonguing each other, swirling the disgusting blobs of liquid in with their tongues. They pulled away, blue slitheen spunk still binding their lips, before it disconnected from the timelord and hang from the human's mouth. She sucked it up and swallowed it. She was addicted to it. She needed more. Slitheen seed had that affect on earth females.

The ceremony assistants pulled out, letting loose their loads and the time travellers stumbled back to the Tardis.

"What did you take me there for?" Bill asked angrily.

"'Weirdest way to get married' you said." the Doctor replied, putting his clothes back on, "That was on you."

"Doctor, it broke through me. I could feel them in my stomach."

"It was actually your large intestine, but never mind."

"Doctor, I'm scarred!" She collapsed back into the chair she was in previously, her anus gaping and twitching.

"Here." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and locked it on the green setting, "Put this in your rectum and you'll be healed in a few minutes. It can put muscles back in to place." The screwdriver was inserted and her crippled bum was put back into place.

"I hate you, d'you know that?" Bill said after her ass disaster was amended.

"It had occurred to me."

"Well it's just gonna be more satisfying to hate-fuck your brains out." She jumped on the console and spread her legs, "I had my arse stretched out before, I had an over-repair. How's about a quicky before the main event to stretch it out again?" The Doctor complied and dropped his trousers and pants.


	3. Gathering the Granddaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and the Doctor have a 'quicky' before they collect Susan Foreman from london in 2164.

The Doctor's massive cock pushed against the rim of her anus, but its massive girth was too big.

"Doctor," she said, locking her hungry eyes with the timelord, "fuck me hard. Stretch me out!"

"Down Girl," he replied, "Anyway, you said yourself it'd gone too far. It's gonna take a little more effort." The Doctor leaned forward and kissed his newly wedded wife passionately, sending memories of slitheen seed racing through her mind. She never wanted to go back to that planet, but she needed that sticky gunk down her throat. She loosened up as she was distracted by the kiss, leaving the Doctor to go in for the kill. Schlop! His gallifreyan cock slid into her arse, slapping as it reached the base.

"Fuuuuck..." Bill moaned in blissful pain as her arse clung to his shaft. He pulled out and thrust back in, inflating his cock further and slowly stretching the fragile human. He continued, in and out until Bill tapped out. it was too much for her earthly anus to handle. Besides, she'd came already, but the timelord was still fully extended. She knelt down and caressed his schlong with her hands. She couldn't help herself as she put her lips around him and began to pleasure him with her mouth. It tasted of her arse, but she'd eaten out arse before (her name was Becky by the way). Her head went backwards and forwards, out and in, her lips scanning his veined, wrinkled erection.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" the Doctor said, unimpressed by her skill.

"I've never done this before." she replied, "Leave me alone!" She throated the cock of her husband and choked violently, gargling and twitching, before she pulled back and did it again, coating him in a layer of saliva. She picked up the speed, but the Doctor soon took over, thrusting down her neck and using her throat like some sort of pocket pussy. He pulled out and erupted all over her face.

"Right, no more till we've gathered everybody."

"Everybody?"

We go back to the 22nd century. The Daleks have pretty much destroyed London and it is time to rebuild. The Doctor has locked his granddaughter, Susan, out of the Tardis as he Believes she would be better off without him and with someone she loves. David Campbell fits that bill. She tries to get in and pleads with her Grandfather, but to no avail. He bids his farewell through one of his signature speeches and leaves in the Tardis.

"He's gone." she said.

"It's alright," said David, "he said he'd come back."

"He said that to mother. Next thing I knew, I was in a stolen Tardis, heading for Earth."

"What do you mean by all that?"

"I'm an Alien, David, from another world and another time."

"Well... I'm sure it's-" David was cut short by a familiar Vworping noise coming from the same place the Tardis landed. In its place, a larger, cleaner Tardis phased into being. The door creaked open an the Doctor leaned out.

"Susan," he said, "I need you to come with me."

"Grandfather," she said excitedly, "you've regenerated. How long have you been away?"

"Too long, now come on, I've got this thing I need you for."

"Oh, of course grandfather, anything to be back with you." She skipped into the Tardis and saw how much it had changed. It was no longer clean and white, but rough and grey, but it was as good as home and she loved it all the same. There was one problem she had, the naked, cum-riddled woman looking at her.

"Hello." Bill said with a wave, making no attempt to cover herself. As a Timelady, Susan was a little prudish and not at all happy about the human's state.

"What is going on in here?" the bewildered Susan asked her grandfather as he shut the door behind him.

"Bill can explain." he said, ditching his responsibilities like a pro.

"Well, y'see," Bill said, dressing herself "I've had this fantasy goin' on in my head." She explained their plan. Susan tried to act disgusted up until the part with her involvement with the Doctor, where her heart fluttered and she began to become hot and  _leaky_. Bill then explained the wedding, shocking and nauseating the sixteen-year-old, but turning her on further. She couldn't help but be aroused by the though of her grandfather's arse being pummelled by giant Raxacoricofallapatorian cock and her fanny fluttered at the thought of the human girl's body being damaged in the punishment. "So, are you in?"

"I... I will do it." Susan replied, "If grandfather thinks it's right for your fantasies to happen, then I will help."

"Thank you, Susan." the Doctor said before setting off to the next destination. Cardiff.


	4. Cardiff, Then Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Bill and Susan to Cardiff to collect another participant for the fantasy shag-fest.

"Who's Captain Jack Harkness?" asked Susan.

"Just the man we need for this expedition." he replied, negotiating with the Tardis controls, "A total berserker  in the bedroom."

"How will that work for me though?" asked Bill, the lesbian in her awakening.

"Trust me."

The Tardis landed in Cardiff and just as the Doctor opened the door, a dashing, handsome man in a first world war jacket bolted through the door.

"Doctor!" he said, beaming, "It's so great to see you." Jack kissed him on the mouth, surprising no-one. The captain pulled back and looked at the two girls standing on the deck. "Hello ladies, Captain Jack Harkness." The 'ladies' introduced themselves, "Nice to meet you two." Jack paused for a second and looked at the Doctor, "You're not going to say something?"

"I'll let it pass this time, considering our plan." the Doctor said. Bill explained what had happened and what will happen.

"That sounds insane. Let's do it!"

When the Tardis finally landed, it was in a giant bio-dome. The passengers stepped out to observe the surroundings and found they were in a rough, rundown area. Looking up, they could see a yellowish toffee sky. inside the dome, there was a large, ugly building that stood out greatly as it was the only thing there. There was a neon billboard just outside that read 'MOTEL' and on the other side of the dome were hover cars flying through large tubes.

"Where are we?" asked Bill, confused.

"Don't tell me you brought us here." Jack said, recognising it instantly.

"Grandfather, you're sure about this?" said Susan

"Bill, welcome back to mars." the Doctor announced, "The worst motel in the universe. Bio-dome 17 of the Martian boondocks in the reign of the fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

The Tardis had parked in the car park and was in a parent and was in a disabled space. Insanity was a disability, so the Doctor considered himself entitled. They entered the building and were met by a Catkind at the reception desk. She was wearing the Martian fashion at the time, clothes that revealed all parts of the body that would need covering. She was watching Rutan x Movellan rape porn and playing with her pussy pussy (if you'll excuse my wordplay) and was hardly paying attention to the team that just entered.

"Yeah," she moaned quietly, aggressively as she brutally twisted her clitoris, "Tentacle the fuck out of that fucking android."

"Excuse me?" the Doctor interrupted. The Catkind looked at him and leered. "I would like to use the honeymoon sweet."

"You want that cleaning, mate. Oh, fuck! hold on a second." The Catkind climaxed and spewed all over the desk.

"No thanks." said Bill.

"Kinky, I like it. How long?"

"For the week." the Doctor said.

"Trying for one, eh? I've had a few. They work as extras if you want to spice up your week."

"No thank you."

"Come on, old timer. They're nine, a good age for whores."

"Fine, we'll have them all."

"Alright then, five credits." Jack had collected the money of that era from his travels, and was able to pay the woman. They were given a key card and a room number which they used to scale the unstable building to reach the top floor. They located their room and entered it. It was filthy and small, with a boarded up window, a single bed, a potty in the corner and four tear-stained, feminine Catkind girls clothed in revealing leather gear who were sitting, legs parted, on the bed.

"This easily the fifth-weirdest honeymoon I've taken part in." said Jack, impressed.

"Grandfather," said Susan, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, "I am."

Bill told all there what she'd like them to do. Her and Susan would be on all fours and the Doctor and Jack would take them from behind, respectively. Two of the Catkind would kiss the girls, while the other two would suck the men's balls from underneath. Susan agreed to this, but only if Jack used her arse instead of her pussy.

They were all in position and the Men slid their massive cocks into their partners. They all felt waves of pleasure go through them. They pulled back and continued thrusting, the little Catkind struggling to keep up, their rough tongues grazing the testicles and mouths of their respective partners.

They kept it up, slamming each other like the universe would end if they stopped, but it didn't take long for the climaxes. Susan, who was a first timer, came first and was quickly followed by jack, spewing his load into her arse. The Doctor and Bill came together, the warm spunk of the Timelord caking the human's insides. Though the girl didn't know it at that point, this spurt was to make her pregnant. Bill looked at the Catkind children and decided they were done, she let them go and they did. They would call them back later, but that was another day.

"Switch around?" Bill suggested, allowing no time for recharge. Susan sat at the end of the bed, looking away from the others disapprovingly. Unlike the others, she was still mainly clothed, her tights torn to expose her buttocks. The Doctor went over to speak to her.

"I didn't really believe it until now," she said, "but it was true. You've replaced grandmother..." she turned to him, her eyes red and teary, "and you didn't even do it with me." She tore her tights even further to expose her hairless, untouched pussy. "I was saving myself for you. I waxed regularly, avoided others, I didn't even masturbate in case it ruined it for you."

"You didn't have to do that." the Doctor replied,

"But I did, and now is the time. I want... I want you to... I WANT YOUR FUCKING COCK!" the whole room was taken aback as the sixteen-year-old shouted this exclamation, crying streams of tears, "I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY TIGHT VIRGIN PUSSY AND GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING BABY! HURT ME GRANDFATHER, HURT ME WITH YOUR LOVE." The Doctor was shocked, but it didn't change his choice. He leaned forward and kissed her affectionately on her lips and fell onto and into her body. They both clawed at her top and revealed her teenage breasts underneath it. Susan wasted no time as she groped them and pulled at her nipples. The Doctor pulled back from the kiss and focused more on his thrusts, making them as brutal as possible. He grabbed her by the hips and twisted her around his long Timelord cock.

"You know it's rude to swear Susan," he said, now in the mood, "say sorry to your granddaddy."

"Sorry, granddaddy." she said, tears of joy now trailing her cheeks, "I'm such a naughty, naughty girl."

"And you know what naughty girls get, don't you? A jolly good smacked bottom." The Doctor lifted the girl's skirt and struck her backside with enough force to bruise it. It was a masterful slap that sent pain all throughout her body, but all she could say in response was yes.

Jack and Bill were also fucking at this point. The Timelord then did something alarming. He pulled Susan off of the bed by her throat and was choking her, pounding upwards by bouncing her body onto his dick. The life was fading from her, and the doctor knew it. Her eyes twisted back and she began to shut down. She died, but it lasted for a mere seconds as she began to glow gold and explode as the Doctor released his load into her. Regeneration climax was the best in the Universe, and also the surest way to become pregnant.

The new Susan was blonde, but something had happened. The regeneration was clearly supposed to be a male, but it had to compromise, so impaled on the Doctor's penis was a futa, and one with the features of a goddess. Bill was so-o-o-o-o gonna tap dat.


	5. The Epilogue of Penis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter to tie up the story.

After the fabled 'Epic shag time', they all went their separate ways. Jack got a trip back to Cardiff to carry on at Torchwood, but that was to be expected. Bill got on an abortion and then went on cargo ship to a place she would spend the rest of her days. She had gotten addicted to Raxacoricofallapatorian cum and needed to fuel that addiction. She would travel the badlands of the disgusting planet and give the families a real treat themselves. She was given what she wanted, in a way, as the ship was attacked and she, along with the other crew, was sent to the Jingatheen prisons, a detention centre that focused on forceful breeding and sexual punishment. Bill's psyche was destroyed by the hellish pleasure of the constant breeding and birth, and was fed on a diet of only Jingatheen cum.

The Doctor and Susan went back to the Tardis. They bought a planet which they called New Gallifrey, a whole world that they could repopulate their species on, and they did. The New Gallifreyans soon became the sex gurus of the universe, rivalling the fifty-first century humans in their drive to mate.

One ending was boring, another messed up and the third some kind of twisted peace. All I know is...

They lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
